This invention pertains to a system for the management and routing of cables, such as telecommunications cables. More particularly, this invention pertains to angled trough assemblies for cable management systems.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmission is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention. Similar issues exist with other telecommunications cables such as copper-based cables.
One area of telecommunications cable management that is necessary is the routing of cables from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another. Accordingly, such routing systems often include a plurality of trough members, fittings and couplings for routing the cables. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678; 5,316,243; and 5,752,781 show various cable routing systems.
When routing optical fibers, it is desirable that the routing system will be easy to install. For example, providing a continuous cable path throughout the system can be a challenge, such as when obstacles or misalignments arise during installation of the system. There is a need for devices which make system installation easier and less reliant on precisely aligned components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,779 to Johnson discloses an apparatus for linking misaligned cable troughs. The Johnson device uses a number of different materials other than the preferred plastic. There is a need for an improved, simplified, cost effective system for making small adjustments in the alignment of a cable management trough.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a curved telescoping trough assembly including first and second trough members. Each trough member includes two upstanding sidewalls extending from a base defining a generally U-shaped trough having an open top and a trough interior for receiving at least one telecommunications cable defining a cable pathway. The sidewalls or the base of the trough members may be curved to create a curved cable pathway. The first trough member has an end which slidably receives an end of the second trough member and a portion of the second trough member so that the trough members create a combined angled cable pathway. The size of the portion of the second trough member received by the first trough member is variable so that the trough assembly may be selectively set at an angle from a range of angles.
An additional aspect of the invention relates to incorporating guide channels and guide rails on the trough members to assist in guiding the trough members relative to each other.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to incorporating hinge posts and hinge apertures in the sidewalls of the trough members so that the trough members may pivot relative to each other.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to incorporating a retention tab and slot in the trough members to confine movement of one trough member relative to the other.
A still further aspect of the present invention relates to the first and second trough members having opposite ends defining the same coupling profile for coupling to similar coupling members on opposite ends of the trough assembly.
An additional aspect of the present invention relates to a method for assembling a cable management system comprising the steps of providing a first and second spaced-apart U-shaped end members, providing an extendable, curved U-shaped trough assembly having first and second trough members positioned between the first and second end members, and connecting the first and second trough members to the respective first and second end members, wherein the first and second trough members remain freely slidable upon disconnecting at least one of the first and second trough members from the respective first and second end members.